Realidad
by pame chan 42
Summary: Un poema y sentimiento dedicado al otro. El amor entre ambos existía, no importaba si estaba separado por una pantalla de monitor. -ShinEne-


El sentimiento es mutuo -doble site-.

Dedicado a las fans de esta bella pareja.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~xx~Prólogo: Un poema para ti.~xx~<em>**

**_._**

_"Suena imposible"_

Aquellos sentimientos los cuales no debieron nacer en mi corazón

pues tú eres mucho más humano que yo.

Es irónico, pues podemos compartir una amena conversación,

pero tú eres de carne y yo no.

O quizás es al revés todo, tú eres cibernética y yo no lo soy.

.

Me gustaría poder enfrentarme a aquellos prejuicios aunque me fuera a tardar;

pues aunque odie las peleas, tú eres demasiado especial;

por ende, valdrías el esfuerzo y cosas que van más allá.

.

Si algún día llegáramos a compartir un simple "te quiero"

eso sería casi como soñar...

.

Pero es insulso;

amor, pasión, dulzura,

cosas bastante ambiguas y difíciles de decir.

_Pues este sentimiento mutuo no es._

.

Hagamos una promesa y jamás digamos aquello que es amar

¿para qué malograr esta amistad?

Seamos amigos.

Un beso compartido,

¿qué más da?

.

Me gustas y espero algún día pueda decirte todo aquello.

Quizás un día en que pueda ser más humana.

O quizás otro en que pueda ser menos cibernético.

_**~xx~**_

* * *

><p>Dos personas se autogestionaban día a día.<p>

¿Por qué era que los sentimientos no podían ser dichos?

Ene sabía que_ reemplazaba_ a Haruka con Shintaro, eso nadie podría negárselo. Shintaro sabía que evitaba_ pensar_ en Ayano viendo solamente a Ene.

Así que ninguno esperó que aquellos sentimientos que empezaron impuros de un momento a otro se volvieran diferentes; mucho más sinceros y mucho más dulces. E increíblemente aún a sabiendas de estos, sabían que había una barrera que se oponía entres ellos; algo llamado _realidad. _Si los sentimientos eran correspondidos, nada podían hacer para poder tocarse, besarse o darse algo tan simple como un abraso o una tomada de manos; por lo cual cocieron sus bocas con agujas de silencio y acallaron las voces de sus mentes.

**_"No me gusta, jamás lo haría"_**

Pero aquello no podía ser negado en sus consciencias y menos cuando la otra persona le sacaba una sonrisa.

La amada persona que habitaba detrás de la muralla de dos realidades opuestas valía tanto para hacer que el otro viviera un día más en su triste mundo respectivo.

* * *

><p>-¿E-Ene?- Preguntó viendo su cabello negro y no azul como en el pasado; con unos oscuros y profundos ojos reflectantes de su alma. Podía verse como alguien a quien en un pasado odió, pero se preguntaba si quizás era la misma por dentro, si quizás por dentro era <em>su<em> Ene.

-Jaja, Master~- Pronunció feliz pues por fin tenía un cuerpo real- Whah, Shintaro, no puedo creer las cosas pervertidas que tuve que ver por ti, ¡eres un sucio! ¡Que fetiché tienes con las piernas!-Gritó mientras reía; era lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza para decir. Aunque sabía bien que habían cosas mucho más profundas y sinceras que deseaba expresar, pero se negó a eso.

-Jaja, Ene, eres una...- Pronunció mientras se acercaba a ella. Al principio la chica creyó que quizás le daría un pequeño golpe, después de todo siempre le había amenazado con aquello cuando estaba en su computadora, pero se sorprendió de las acciones que prosiguieron.- Me alegra por fin poder abrazarte.- Le dijo ambiguamente mientras por primera vez en su vida podía abrasar su figura. Sabía que era ella, la persona de quien se había enamorado. No importaba el cuerpo, su _alma_ era lo que le había atraído desde el principio, y podía obviar que en el pasado la odió. El presente era totalmente diferente.

-Shintaro...- Le dijo correspondiendo la muestra de afecto y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

**_"¿Tan bello se siente ser correspondido?"_**

Por primera vez ambos podían sentir aquella sensación en una de sus realidades. Al fin podían compartir algo tan cálido como un abraso.

-Ene, me alegra tenerte de vuelta.

-Jaja, a mi también, Master...- Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que se asomaban en ambos rostros.

Había un gran camino por recorrer, pero ambos podían caminar al unísono juntos por primera vez. Los días donde ambos estaban en diferentes mundos se habían acabado y ahora podían compartir una realidad donde podían crearse una vida muy feliz juntos.

Un final feliz, algo tan alejado en un momento y que por primera vez se abría camino entre la oscuridad.

"Me gustas mucho"

Palabras que con el tiempo podrían ser dichas y correspondidas.

**_~xx~"Este no es el final. Es sólo el comienzo de algo más..."~xx~_**

* * *

><p>Y bueno...espero les haya gustado. El ShinEne me parece la pareja más<strong> canon<strong> y bonita de Kagerou. No puedo verlos sin ser pareja en cierto aspecto (/w\), jeje.

Un regalo para todos/todas las amantes de esta bella pareja. Espero aumenten en población, esta pareja es DEMASIADO hermosa :3

-Quiero verlos con un hijo(?)- *La sacan a patadas de la compu antes de que escriba cosas más randoms.* Espero les haya gustado, a mí me gustó pues me distrajo de la universidad :) . Un review es bien recibido~ -/w/-7

Gracias por leer. Pamela como siempre se despide, chao~


End file.
